1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an expansible chamber rotary vane pump.
2. Description Of The Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,104,070, issued to Charles F. Overly on Jul. 21, 1914, discloses a rotary vane machine having fluid feed from the center of the rotor, radial passages within the rotor communicating between the rotor center and the compression chambers formed between vanes, and an elliptical housing cavity providing two expansion and contraction cycles per rotor revolution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,662, issued to Karl Eickmann on Aug. 25, 1964, discloses a rotary vane piston machine having fluid feed from the center of the rotor and radial passages within the rotor communicating between the rotor center and the compression chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,063, issued to Denis Victor Butler on Jan. 13, 1976, exemplifies liquid ring pumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,948, issued to Allan I. Hutson et al. on Apr. 1, 1986, discloses a rotary vane pump having auxiliary pumping chambers provided by the slots holding the vanes. Valves are of the aligned port type. The housing cavity surface surrounding the rotor is round, as is the rotor body. At no point are the housing cavity surface and the rotor body outer surface parallel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.